crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Absinthe
Gwendolynn Adelle Wylann (born Adam), codename Absinthe, is a Whateley student and a Wizard. She's also the daughter of an Mutant Commission Office agent, and a MCO intern. She is the descendant of Vauldrene and apparently her "true heir".Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 4 Appearance Before manifesting, Adam was a rather short and thin boy. Afterwards, he became a very beautiful and lithe teenage girl with slightly large almond shaped brilliant emerald green, gold-flecked eyes, long dark green hair, and tilted, pointed ears.Absinthe (story) Powers and abilities Absinthe's mutation awakened in her some Sidhe genetics from a distant ancestor, which gave her not only the Sidhe typical appearance but also a magical affinity and the usual Sidhe vulnerabilities -- she's allergic to synthetic fabrics, and cold iron will seriously burn her. She has an affinity for natural magics, including perception and illusion spells. Her Wizard trait has been evaluated as a level 4. She is capable of seeing ley-lines and people's auras, and is learning to discern their emotional states from it. As of her arrival at Whateley, Absinthe has received only limited magical training from Mrs. Lauriant, but she has also gleaned some magical knowledge from dreams in which she relived her distant Sidhe's ancestor's life. One side-effect of her powers is that she emits a low-level Glamour that, after some time, makes people in her immediate vicinity to feel disoriented, like they were intoxicated, and eventually to start having hallucinations. The effect dissipates fairly quickly after the affected person is taken away from the Glamour's range. Like many beginning mages, Absinthe's undirected magic often takes the form of hobgoblins -- seemingly-animated knots of magic. Absinthe's hobgoblins, however, are rather unusual: not only they always take the shape of green pixies, but they retain a magical link to Absinthe, similar to the link between a mage and their familiar. Although the pixies do not exhibit the full range of abilities of a normal familiar, they can be commanded by Absinthe to do a variety of tasks. She can also push Essence into them, using them as temporary magic batteries, and also redirect her Glamour to be stored into one of them instead of affecting people nearby. Left on their own, the pixies will dissipate after about one day; they will last somewhat longer if charged with Essence or Glamour, or Absinthe can command them to self-destruct at any moment. When a Glamour-charged pixie is self-destructs near a person, the victim is subjected to a concentrated dose of the Glamour, immediately starting to hallucinate. Other than her mutant powers, before manifesting Adam received considerable training in self-defense. Her instructor, Doug Chambers, did not concern himself with tournament rules and styles, but only on effectiveness and survival; accordingly, he taught a mix of different techniques and dirty tricks that focus on ensuring that his pupils are the one to walk away from a confrontation. Doug also introduced Adam to some practitioners of Parkour and freerunning, under the logic that running away is a legitimate tactic to avoid a fight. Adam took these lessons to heart, and as a result Gwen is a fairly accomplished traceuse. Adam/Gwen also was taught to use firearms, instructed by Mr. Wylann, a former Marine. Gwen may have some knowledge of sword and spear fighting, gleaned from the dreams of her Sidhe ancestor's life. MMID Stories Main Character *''Absinthe (story)'' *''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice'' **''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 1'' **''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 2'' **''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 3'' **''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 4'' **''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 5'' Side Character **Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up Mentions Classes Fall 2007 * Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts First Period''Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 1'' * Powers Theory Second Period * English Third Period * Basic Martial Arts Fourth Period * Principles of Magic Associations * Family ** Miles Wylann - father (Seattle MCO) ** Joyce Wylann - mother ** Vauldrene - a (several generations) great-grandmother. * Seattle, Washington ** Mrs. Lauriant - magical tutor ** Doug Chambers - self-defense teacher ** Collin Reynolds - schoolmate (bullies Adam; saves Gwen's life) * Poe Cottage * Collin Reynolds - schoolmate (doesn't initially know Gwen used to be Adam) * Team Absinthe ** Sphere - Roommate ** Fixx (Class of 2011) ** Flytrap References Category:Students Category:MCO Category:Wizard Category:Sidhe Category:Class of 2011 Category:Seattle Category:Washington State Category:Gender-complicated Category:Poe Cottage Category:Gen1